It is known to provide an automotive exterior rearview mirror assembly that includes a foldable mirror assembly, such as a powerfold mirror where the mirror head is pivotable via an actuator between a drive or use position and a folded or park position. It is customary to integrate lighting units for a plurality of functions into the exterior rearview mirror assembly. Such a lighting function is, for example, for illuminating the ground on the side of a car so as to make visible obstacles to a person who is approaching the car (a near field lamp or surroundings or ground illumination lamp). A further lighting function is to illuminate a region when parking (a parking or maneuvering lamp).
These lighting units are typically located on the underside of an exterior rearview mirror assembly and/or are arranged integrated in the housing of the exterior rearview mirror assembly, wherein the lens of the lighting unit preferably terminates flush with the surface of the housing of the exterior rearview mirror assembly.
Furthermore, in the context of a powerfold or electrically foldable mirror assembly, the mirror head which is mounted on the mirror baseplate by means of an axle can be pivoted between a driving position and a position of use and a folded-in position or parking position by means of an actuator. In the case of integration of a surroundings lamp, when the exterior rearview mirror assembly pivots from the position of use into the parking position, the illuminated region on the ground next to the vehicle also correspondingly migrates along in accordance with the position of the mirror head. This pivoting takes place in a pivoting range between the position of use and the parking position in which the mirror head is folded rearward against the vehicle in the direction of travel.